Resident Evil: Antivirus
by HauntedFox
Summary: The Apocalypse, somehow we knew that it would always be zombies, if not, why all of the movies? What Rose wants to know, is how she was stuck with a clumsy sidekick who somehow manages to get caught in the middle of everything. Zombies Rose can deal with no problem, rescuing Alana from the jaws of whatever decided to take a chunk out of her? Not so much.


_**First fanfiction! Whoot! So after being a member here and enjoying all of the beautiful fanfictions I decided that it would be fun to write my own! With the help of my good friend ****cascadenight we began this! If it reads weird, I'm sorry, its because it was originally a roleplay between the two of us, really all I did was copy and paste what we did into a document and BAM here we are with this beautiful beast.**_

_**Now, I can't say whether or not any Resident Evil characters will be making an appearance or not but I hope you enjoy Rose (my character) and Alana (cascadenigh's character) Also, please excuse any grammatical errors, my computer for some whatever reason doesn't have microsoft word on it. **_

_**But, anyway, please enjoy, leave a review! We'll really appreciate it, yo! **_

Entry 1.)April 18, 2012

Recently, a new virus has been developed, with the mutating qualities of the G virus and the ability to spread like the T virus. It has been called the 'Monster Virus', or the M virus. Upon infection, the host immediately begins to mutate, death within two hours of infection. When the body reanimates, it will attack and consume as much as possible for its next mutation to begin. After it consumes enough flesh and passes on the virus, the host begins to mutate, some becoming animistic in structure and have been dubbed 'Jumpers' for their strong back legs able to carry them several yards in a single leap, has been the most common, though not all subjects mutate.

Entry 2.)July 16, 2013

Thankfully, they have very little to no intelligence, but the need to feed and transfer the virus makes them deadly. After they feed again, they mutate more, becoming larger and stronger, their appearance doesn't change much, although large shards of sharp bone will penetrate the flesh of the creature and its claws become larger and sharper and finally gains a scorpion-like tail. The tip of the tail is tipped with a large stinger allowing it to inject its victim with its eggs, when the eggs hatch they eat their way out of their host, the host does not turn. Has been dubbed 'Leapers'.

Entry 3.)July 29, 2013

A new mutation has occurred when we administered the M virus; the creature has the head of a crocodile, the body of a skinned lion and the legs and claws of a bird of prey. We have named it 'Creeper' because of its love for creeping up on its prey silently then savagely slashing and tearing it apart. Shows slight intelligence, may become a problem in the future.

Entry 4.) August 13, 2013

The mutations are occurring faster and more frequently than we had ever thought, yet another mutation has occurred. it seems to be the cross between a frog and a lizard. It has the short, squat body of a frog, with the scales of a lizard. It moves slowly, but is smart and will corner its prey. Its tongue is long and covered in barbs and a type of poison. It may prove to be a problem in the future.

Rose hissed, her vibrant green eyes clenched shut. 'too bright,' her thoughts were muddled by whatever drugs the doctors had pumped her full of. Her entire body aching like something had hit her, hard. After what seemed like an eternity, she heard the sound of the door opening and the sound of footsteps approaching her bed. Cracking open an eye, she blearily peered at the man standing above her.

"This'll only take a moment," she felt a stinging sensation on her arm before she passed out again. When she had signed up for the testing, she hadn't expected being pumped full of all of whatever it was they were injecting her with. Now that she thought back on it, she should have really read the finer print.

After she woke back up, the doctor came in to check on her and give her the papers to sign out along for her next appointment. Changing back into her usual choice of clothing consisting of a pair of cargo pants, a tank top, a hoodie and her beloved converse, she waved to the lady sitting behind the receptions desk before heading out.

(One Month Later)

Rose stood in front of her mirror, studying her reflection. She had visited the testing facility three times, and each time she had noticed something different about her appearance. Her hair for example. It seemed to growing at an abnormal pace, one month ago, it had been around her ears, and now it reached down past her shoulders, her skin was becoming increasingly paler, her eyes developing a bright yellow ring around the pupil.

She pursed her lips, she knew something was going on, something that wasn't in the contract. Sighing, she picked up the bottle of pills she had been prescribed, swallowing the correct dosage before turning out the light and heading into her room. Collapsing onto the couch she flipped on the T.V. to watch the evening news report.

"There have been reports of several cannibalistic attacks in the area and are being reported more and more frequently." Rose frowned, 'cannibalistic attacks?' she shook her head, was there some kind of new drug going around? Picking up the remote, she turned the T.V. off before stretching across the couch, she was far too tired to even attempt moving to her room.

(Five hours later)

Rose slid down the ally wall, her form completely coated in blood, most of it not belonging to her. "Damn," she cursed, holding the sniper rifle she had obtained close to her body, "how'd the city go to shit so fast?" she grunted, pulling herself back onto her feet.

The late afternoon light was darkening, partially limiting Rose's vision for possible targets. Wiping off most of the blood, Rose grimaces at its rancid smell, she had just showered this morning and now this! Not an ideal way to be ending her day, but there's no way in hell she was going to die.

An echoing grunt snaps her out of her reverie and she wipes around brandishing her weapon with trained grace. Her eyes narrow as a hunched figure approach, finger on the trigger she is ready to shoot when the figure raises their hands in surrender. Rose lowers the gun down a fraction and stares intently at the person, barking for them to move forward and identify themselves.

"I'm not infected with whatever virus it is now," the voice, belonging to a female, grunts halfheartedly. "Honestly, it's hard to keep track of who's got what."

"Who are you?" Rose holds the gun steady as the girl steps into the light.

"Alana," she smiles, flipping a metal pole between her hands and holding out her hand. "That's some weapon you got there, what's your name?"

Rose regards Alana warily. The girl is shorter than her by a few inches, but by no means any younger. Her black hair is braided and falls just past her shoulders. A black bag rests on her back. She's wearing a green sleeveless hoodie, also covered in some blood, skinny jeans and boots. Her hands are protected by gloves and on her head sits some sunglasses.

In no way is she a threat to Rose, but there is no way to be completely sure she's not infected.

Rose grasped the woman's hand, looking her over, she couldn't see any visible bite or scratches on her, so deemed her safe for the moment. "I'm Rose, and yeah, this is a nice gun." She had grabbed it from one of the many corpses littering the streets. Unfortunately, she didn't know what kind of ammunition the thing took, so the two clips she had on her plus the one already in the gun was all the had until she could find a replacement.

"Look, I know this is sudden, and we don't know each other, but I think we should stick together, for now anyway." Strength in numbers probably didn't apply to this situation, especially since a large group moved slowly, but two was a good number, it was enough to where they could watch each others backs.

"There's a pawn shop just down the road, if we keep to the ally, we should be able to make it there relatively quickly." Pawn shops meant guns and guns meant protection. "After that I'm heading to the Mercury Testing Facility, there are things there that I have to see to."

Rose was certain that whatever she hadn't been told was there.

"Okay," Alana shrugged. "You seem like you know what you're doing, so I'll follow your lead. I may not look like much, but I'm one hell of a fighter."

Rose grinned at the girl, as different as they may be at this point, she was beginning to like her. But the moment was short lived, wasting time meant getting closer to death and she was not about that. Gun held close, Rose turned toward the alley wall and gestured for Alana to follow.

Keeping an eye out on their surroundings, Alana kept close to Rose's back, a little closer than needed, but enough to let Rose know that she was there. Despite Alana's earlier statements, it's obvious that she's never been put in this situation and has only seen zombie's and monsters in film, not real life.

"We're almost there, just stay calm," Rose whispers, craning her neck so Alana can hear her better.

"Whatever you say," she spoke, obviously putting on a brave face.

Rose almost wished that she had a better pair of shoes. She loved her converse to death, but the amount of blood seeping through the soles of her shoes made her wish desperately for a pair of boots. A nice sturdy pair, waterproof ones would be even better.

The walk to the pawn shop was mostly quite aside from the screams, car crashes, moans and the crackling sound of fire. Rose knew that heading even deeper into the city was suicide, she could let it go, she could probably live out her life not knowing what was done to her, a normal person could, but Rose could never let something go unsolved. Ever since she was a little kid, she always had to know how things worked, why they worked, what caused them to work and how to fix it if it stopped working. It was just how she was.

"There," she said, pointing to a rather small building with a sign hung by the door that read in plane white lettering 'Johnson City Pawn'. "I've been in there a few times, they always have guns, mostly hand guns and hunting rifles, but I've also seen sniper rifles as well." Just as Alana was about to step out from the cover of the ally, Rose grabbed her arm "Stick by me and don't touch any of the cars," the redhead warned before releasing the woman and slowly creeping out of the ally, her finger hovering by the trigger.

Alana glances around them cautiously, she doesn't know what's driving Rose to go deeper into the city, but she's her only way of staying alive and Alana isn't letting her out of her sight. Clutching her pipe to her chest, Alana follows Rose's footsteps, trying in vain to skip the rocks and debris scatter about the street. The screams churn her stomach, she doesn't want to even picture what's causing them, how can Rose be so calm?

'You've got to focus,' Alana corrects herself with a sharp head jerk.

Having lost some distance from Rose, Alana jogs to catch up and nearly trips into a car. She grunts as she hits the ground right next to the tire, Rose glances back and glowers at the girl, thinking about just how much she has to learn. Stalking over to her, the redhead grabs her shoulders and pull her to her feet.

"I understand that this may not be something you're used to, but at least try," she admonishes her with exasperation.

Alana dusts herself off and picks up her pipe, a blush on her cheeks, "S-sorry, I'll try harder."

"Good, we're practically there," she nods at her curtly before turning on her heel and strutting to the front of the pawn shop.

Regaining her composure, Alana tightens her grip on the pipe and purposefully walks forward. Determined to prove herself to Rose, she brandishes her weapon by mimicking the redhead to feel stronger. In the end, it only makes her feel foolish and trail after the other woman half heartedly.

"Hurry, hurry," Rose urges the girl into the shop and shuts the door behind them before setting a few traps in case someone comes wandering in. "Don't get too cozy, we're not going to be here long."

"Do you know what you're going to get?" Alana sets her weapon down on the counter leans against it, giving Rose an expectant look.

After walking back to the door of the Pawn Shop and making sure that the door was locked, even taking the time to shove a heavy shelf in front of the door before answering "Not really, though i suggest this one," she said, jumping over the counter and pulling out a standard shotgun and handing it to Alana, "It's pump action, simple, but effective. Make sure to hold it tightly to your shoulder, it'll help keep the busing down." Opening up the glass case she also pulled out a 9mm pistol also handing it to Alana. "Those two should hold you over, though I suggest using your pipe more, less noise, less chance of attracting those things."

Despite putting on a brave face, inside Rose was terrified. She didn't know why those things were outside, she didn't know what caused it, even though she had a pretty good idea of what it probably was. "So," Rose looked up at Alana, an eyebrow quirked, guesting with a hand for the woman to continue, "Do you know what caused this?" Rose almost laughed at the timing "I have a clue, actually." She hopped up onto the counter, examining the magnum she had picked up. "You might wanna sit down, this may take a while."

After making sure that Alana was comfortable she continued, "I'm almost positive that this," she waved a hand toward the window, or, what was going on outside of the window, "is because of the T Virus. I actually volunteered to help further the recherche needed to make a fast acting antivirus for the thing. Don't think it did much good though."

Alana shuddered at the thought of being tested for something so new and unresearched. But if it was an antivirus, and if it worked, then that would suggest that there could be a reachable end to this madness. That was an idea she was okay with thinking, no matter how naive. Afterall, Rose doesn't seem to hopeful for it and, as a test subject, there's no other opinion but hers.

They were in for a ride, and she's not sure how long of a ride, so better to know what she is going to be put through now rather than later.

"You're going to have to start from the beginning, I don't a thing about these viruses and I want to know more about those tests you signed up for," she clasps her hands stares at Rose intently. The other woman's hesitance sparks up some irritation. "Come on, we're going to be sticking together for who knows how long. If I'm going to have your back, which I will get better at doing, I'd like to know what you know."

"Okay, okay," Rose holds up her hands to calm the black haired woman. "But you better sit up because it's going to be a long story and we may not have a lot of time here. So be ready to bolt."

Alana exhales in relief, finally there's a little trust going on here.

"Okay, I'm ready."


End file.
